fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Goal
Note: Some references if you can find them. Note²: Words in italic are characters thoughts Reunion of Evil "Mr. Caribou, I'd say we are pretty close to Thir Island!" Jan said putting up his hood as the rain fell violently, it was already night at this point. That's due to the strange weather of the Number Archipelago, composed of Firs, Secon and Third Island. They were sunlight all day, cloudy most of the day, and raining once night settles up, respectively. They all took quite some time to reach the last island, indeed while the first two were quite close to each other, this one was a bit far. And since it rained and was night, most people in the town were inside taverns or the such. The ship stopped at the island's unique docks as the Duo J and Caribou jumped out of the deck. Jan and Jen both possessed a tight fitting black leather armor overlaid with metal plates along the torso and limbs. These are often in a triangular shape, to provide the best protection while not limiting movement. They also play into an orient design in the leather bits of the armor, giving it a somewhat flesh like appearance. It also had a set of metal knuckles and arm guards. Finally, both outfits have a hood in conjuction with a mask to cover their head. They also had metal boots of the same color and full gloves that covered their hands. Caribou however, was slightly different from them. He still had that sinister black outfit albeit with now a large hood covering up his head. He had very tight gloves which were high enough to reach above his wrists and his main coat was unbuttoned, showing off a bit of his actual torso. Although indeed his torso was still covered in some kind of shirt. None of their skins tones could be seen nor their eyes’ colors could as well. Rain hit ground violently, making a noisy sound which entered everyone’s ears. They didn’t care, they would only walk forward. In fact, the Duo J each carried the ark with the rubies while Caribou walked a few distance away behind them. Though they were doing mission, Jan and Jen were still worried about their silly brother, god knew where he was, but they hoped he was fine, in the least. They have soon reached a big library-like building, it had lights turned on as seen from the Windows. Though, oddly the front doors were slightly open. Entering it, they could now be fully seen due to the light which shone on their figures. Inside there, it could also now be noticed that Jan and Jen were cuffed to the ark via some chains. The Duo could only widen their eyes as they took sight of many, yeah, many bodies lying down on the building’s floor. Caribou ripped off his hood as he took a glance around, not being surprised as seven people stood tall above all others. The first was a relatively thin person, bearing a full black suit, spiky brown hair, a pointy chin with a White tonned face. His bowtie was brown and he also had a black hat to finish it all. The man had an average height, he looked up to the trio which just arrived and smiled, the hat barely covering one of his eyes “Hello!” This man, he is Angus Hayagrive, one of the Elite members of the Hunter’s Division in the Shadow Broker. Beside the latter, there was also someone who was shown to possess a short size. Said person had silver’ish spiky hair which was kept up by a black sash tied around his forehead. The little man sported a full black suit, composed of the common jacket, tight long pants, black shoes, white butler gloves, a white shirt beneath the jacket and a silver tie. He was holding up an uncouscious man by his throat, but the latter was dropped as the little guy looked over to the trio “Ohayo folks! Took long enough, huh” This one, was known as Lykos Magnus. He also seemed to have a pair of golden eyes and white skin. At first glance, he seemed like a really nice person to talk with though he was about to rip off someone's guts. Sitting in a nearby decorated chair, was an average sized brunette. His pink hair was smooth and reached down to the chin area. Like Angus, he also wears a full suit though with a black blazer instead of the jacket. His pants were also tight but instead of normal, he had black dress shoes. His eyes were completely onyx and he was kinda pale. His lips were tainted in red, being also closed as he looked towards the Trio as well, though he quickly looked away. “Haaaaser!! What`s wrong baby?!” Two voices were said, in unison yes. One would think they pertained to a pair of girls, and indeed, these voices were twins’. Women Twins. Both used the same outfit, a long black dress which had the legs’ sides opened, they were tight enough to show their voluptuous body. It had chinese-like flower patterns through it’s entirety while also having no sleeves at all. Both of them had a wavy long black hair which could reach their waist, both girls’ skin tone was pale. The shorter twin was called Mono while the other one was named Dizy. Indeed, the only possible difference between them was their height. They both liked to tease the pinkette in any possible occasiation, although the latter wasn’t even bothered. “Ahyahyahyahyahyahya!! That was really fuuuun!!” This one was also a man, though he looked like a teenager. This time, this one here had a full black jacket with 2/4 sleeves, black tight shorts, mixed white-black dress shoes. Inside his outfit, he sported a black tight shirt with no sleeves and a pink bowtie. Strangely and probably non-fitting, this boy also had a white large hat which possessed horns. His hair had a weak yellow tone which fitted with his tanned skin. This young foe, was called as Megas Ness. Apparently, he was bragging about how fun the fight was. To others, he was a very strange person. “I am beginning to think you guys aren’t taking this mission seriously!! PAN!” The next man, sitting in a large obscure-green sofa said, he possessed a big built. Though one would think he is fat, the man was more to the all-trained body side. Meaning all his body is muscular. He possessed a large black Marshal-like outfit, although with no medals at all. He almost always beared a smile on his face, despite looking like a brute. This large man, is known as Enkidu. He possessed very short messy brown hair, a complete beard and tanned skin tone. His legs were crossed as he smiled upon the Trio’s arrival. Some bodies were lying at his side in the sofa. Jan and Jen’s jaws dropped instantly to the ground, though instants later they recomposed their expressions, they both were good but…these guys here were hardcore. The duo could count an amount of 500 people lying on the ground. Their attention paused for a second as they looked at the female twins. “Greetings for you all!” They said out aloud, making everyone look at them “We are the Triple J, a special group inside the Shadow Broker, we assist any division as long as it is within our reach!!” Both said proudly putting their hands on their foreheads. Just as both did so, a man covered in red of blood, jumped in from the “corpses”. He had a sword on his hands, and yeah, he aimed at the twins` necks. Unfortunately for the duo, their reaction was very slow, mostly because they were carrying this big ark and due to it, became very tied, physical things wasn’t their forte. Just as the man was about to slash their necks, Angus quickly appeared upon the former and procceeded to delive a powerful stamp-like kick to the man’s stomach ”Feerus Stomp!!” A small shockwave was produced off the impact of his foot with his target which was sent flying away while coughing blood. A horse’s footprint could be seen in the man’s stomach, symbolizing the kick’s strength. The duo’s pair of eyes widdened at the scene as it happened in a slow motion while the man hit the building’s wall, passing through it as Angus landed smoothly on his feet. “So I assume you guys finally brought in the package!!” He said as he got his right thumb up, also bearing a bright smile. “Yes, we indeed got it” Caribou said with a bored expression as he fixed his now dried clothes. “I take it that all these people tried to intercept you guys because of our mission?” The red-headed only got a double nod from Mono and Dizy. Sighing slightly for no one to notice, Caribou walked towards the library’s main table and sit in one of it’s wooden chairs. “I would wonder why you guys took a lot of time though…and it seems Jon isn’t here as well” Lykos told them as his eyes were half closed and his arms crossed. Now Jan could also notice that the short man possessed a poiny-tail despite most of his hair being held up. “They were probably…”The Twin Mono started… “Fighting someone really strong!”…As Dizy finished their sentence. Enkidu smiled as he could recall the immensity of Caribou’s individual potential “Though I assume this strong person is dead as of now!” Most there would agree with the big man at this point, mostly and probably only because it made sense. “This person is still alive” Even with the current situation, Caribou looked bored as he would remember his brief clash with that Slayer. Though the Elite Broker didn’t care much for others, he would soon mourn Jon’s death. Indeed, the red-head already knew the main brother of the Triple J was dead though he didn’t tell the other two. Haser quickly got up from his seat as he beared a serious expression. Approaching Jan, Jen and the ruby ark, the pinkette delivered a powerful kick to the lock of the chest. It was instantly blown up as it received the impact, the force enough to even force the ark open up. Haser got a smile printed on his red lips, he got a beautiful view as of now. The ark was full of snowy-tonned rubies which had a lot of bright. Most of the Brokers’ mouths opened in a “o” as they were fascinated with the jewels. “They indeed exist!!” Megas laughed happily putting a hand on his smooth chin, making it look like he was analyzing them. The two sexy twins got hearts on their eyes due to the immense joy they felt upon looking at the Snowy Rubies. “Our mission is a success so far!! PAN PAN!!” Enkidu punched the air two times while saying his signature word. He took off his Marshal’s hat, handling it to one of their personal butlers , who apparently could use Teleportation “Now we just gotta defend this until our superiors come to check in, our base is too far away from Thir Island” Explained the big guy as he scratched his beard. “I won’t call it a success until our superiors get their hands on these things, you’re being too confident folk! Now we all must guard these rubies!!” Angus said while possessing an honest smile on his lips. Both Jan and Jen looked at the man in surprise. Only to quickly look at the silver-haired man “Stop acting like a boss Angus!! Damnitt!!” Lykos shout angrily with his eyes popping out of his head while his teeth were quite sharp. “Plus you sound confident as well!! Also don’t call any of us folks”Lykos shout smacking his partner’s forehead. “Don’t worry folk, I know you’re just upset I got stronger than you than that last time! And what you said? Now you’re the one ordering around” The spiky-haired man deflected the smack while bearing the same as his attacker’s expression. Jan and Jen looked back to Angus again as sweatdrops appeared on the back of their head. “We would not mind…” Dizy began the sentence this time. While her sister Mono continued and finished “If you guys calmed down” Though indeed now both said in unison, while having a singing tone of voice. “AHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA!!!” Megas burst out in a laugh attack as he rolled down on the ground, crying due to the immense fun. Haser sighed “You guys are boring…shouldn’t we be doing missions, I would finish you two off! Hahehahehahe!!” Laughing for the first time, lots of sharp teeth could be seen between Haser’s lips. Though at this point, all his missions’ partners were used to it. A wide grin appeared on Enkidu’s face as he took sight of the funny scene, even though there was many and many dead bodies below their feet. Even Caribou himself beared a small smirk at the scene, though he would now wonder what that man would do. Secon Island “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!” Meredy screamed with her eyes full of tears and her jaw wide open, indeed, mostly a funny face than a sad one. “You let that guy go away?!” She smacked Damon’s, Shin’s and Anorak’s forehead much to the latter’s fury. “WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME?!” Anorak shout with his eyes popping out, his teeth sharpy and his tongue like an snake’s as he slapped away Meredy’s arm. Nazar, who had almost fully recovered gave out a sigh because of the situation, he also possessed some green aura vines around his wrist which was originally severed. Those were Samantha's healing vines. That Wonderful guy was also there, alongside up that Fafner man who tried taking the shark and Damon down by using his Titan Magic. Some guys who also got to participate up in the tournament were sitting up next to them as well. Neither Blob Fat nor Bishop Laxal could be seen though. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO AND HELP THEM WHILE WE TOOK A REST!! YOU’RE SLOW" Meredy comicaly slapped the blonde’s cheek although he didn’t flinch. Hershell and Reggie had sweatdrops at that. “I WENT BY MYSELF!! DON’T YOU TRY TO IMPLY YOU ORDERED ME!!” Anorak comicaly tried to hit Meredy back as both looked furious while delivering comical blows to each other. This time was Samantha’s to giggle while having a sweatdrop on the back of her head. She indeed found it funny though a bit stupid. “ENOUGH” Reggie took out two fishes from his bag as he used one to slap each of the two. It was enough to make them spit some saliva as the blown was delivered to their back-head. Reggie having a funny angered face as well. “He was too Strong” Shin looked to the side, with a sad expression printed on his face. Damon could only pat the brown-haired mage who now sat down in the ground. “I don’t know if I should tell you guys nor I don’t know if it even matters” Almost all looked at Damon due to his sudden talk “Someone has died protecting me” Their eyes widdened at the phrase which was spoken out of Damon’s lips. “It was that guy’s corpse?” Anorak asked surprised as he brought out a cigarrette off his pocket. Lighting as he put it up on his mouth, closing his eyes as he inhaled the thing. The blond soon found a nearby chair, which he used his legs on, bringing it to him so he could take a sit. “Yeah, that guy” Damon answered, grabbing a chair for him as well. “But, how? Why?” Shin was the one surprised this time. Indeed, he was on the scene and didn’t even know that the guy ended up dead because he was protecting Damon. “Tch, I would think you used him as a shield” Meredy spit on the flat ground as her tone was slightly angered. "I will tell you guys how it all happened" Damon began as the screen faded away, giving place for a flashback. "And who are you guys?!" Damon asked in a fighting position with his arms blackened. He was inside the red-head's ship and was now facing the Triple J. "We are the J's Triple!!..." The man with a red cape and white outfit said, bringing his right arm upwards. "...Don't mistake it for a Tripple! But triple..." The man with green cape and same colored outfit said, bringing both his arms upwards. "...Teamed up on my nipple!!" Jen finished it all, his outfit the same as his brother's though his cape was blue. It was then that they also matched their poses, which provoked a colored explosion depending on the color of each's cape. Damon's eyes could only sparkle due to the immense amazement he felt. "You guys are like the Magic Rangers?! AWESOME" Damon's both eyes sparkled like they were his friend, Jellal using his Meteor spell, Damon indeed had a like for Sentai things. Just in the back-side to them, smoke rised as supposedly Caribou had hit the wall since he was thrown by Damon's punch. Yes, the slayer hit his jaw really hard, and it still gave him pain, the smoke only continued to rise as Caribou literaly waited while resting. Indeed, he could only hear the conversation. It was then that both Jan and Jen continued to stand up, taking out a sword and a spear respectively. "'''FORESIGHT!!'" Screamed aloud Jon as he put his right arm forward in an heroic-like way. His eyes brightened in an white color as he used his spell derived from Eye Magic. With it, he could see 5 seconds in the future without no error at all "Don't fight my brothers!!" Again said the middle brother with an heroic stance.'' "Why?" Jan pronunciated himself this time as both him and Jen stood still in their place, questioning their brother with their looks. "This man will defeat you two in like 3 seconds!!" Jon punched the air above him, only to give emphasis to his statement. Both his younger brothers gasped as they always believed in him, indeed there was no moment in their life in which they doubted him. Both of them now stood a bit back-side from Jon's position as the latter moved normally towards Damon. "Could you please leave us?!" Jon said bringing both his arms wide open as he screamed. Jan and Jen were not surprised though, they already knew of their brother's way of acting on these situations. Damon backed away a few inches "HUH?!" His jaw dropped as he suddenly screamed "NO! FIGHT ME! WIZARD RANGERS!!" All that while moving his arms violently pretty much like a child. "Weren't we the Magic Rangers just now?" Jan muttered to his other brother with a sweat-drop on the back of his head as Jen could only scratch his and give off an embarassed laugh. "Why would you need the Rubies?" Jon stood in a battle-like position as he spoke high and heroicly. He punched the air above him again "You don't need them to become stronger! Try doing it by yourself!! Don't risk your life for them! Development can be achieved with friends, training and the such! It's not some object!" Indeed, Jon's words quickly reached Damon as he heard the black haired man say it all. Damon looked at the ground below them all, the ship's ground. The man's words entered through his ears smoothly as he began to mutter them in his head. "Do I need them?". Was the words circulating his brain, though an instant later, raising his head up, Damon gave off an smile to the Trio "Sorry but it won't be some crappy speech which will make me think for a second time" Fire slightly bursted behind the slayer as he put his left arm backwards and closed his right fist, bringing it to his frontal side. He was almost calling them for a fist fight. "I wasn't expecting it to work! Really!" Jon backed away, reaching his brothers' side. "Though I still prefer not to fight!" "Why did you even do the speech then?!" Damon shout furious in a comic way as his teeth were sharpy and his eyes were going out of his head. "If you don't try...you will never succeed! Even though it's bounded to fail! Even if your life is a misery...you always gotta try things out!" Jon said in a simple tone. Though the words were enough to hit Damon like a missile. This man is inspirational, like really. What people could be regarded as a very bad guy and still be kinda phylosophical? This guy was one of them. "You seem like a very good hero character!" Jon scratched his chin as he closed his eyes, god knows what he was thinking up "Though as I said, or implied, haha! This isn't your business, so leave now!" Now Jon's tone had a bit of authority and anger as he shout towards his opponent while approaching him "Mr. Caribou doesn't want to be bothered! Plus I don't think we should kill--" Jon stopped as suddenly some black big arm appeared from the wall Caribou was thrown in, making smoke raise, covering everyone's eyes. Jon gritted his teeth as he opened his arms wide open and stood in Damon's front, suddenly taking the attack. The scene happened fast but slow to Damon as his eyes widdened in big surprise. Jon's body struck by the black arm, was crushed against Damon's own body as they were forcefully pushed out of the ship. "AGH" Jon screamed as blood left his mouth in the midair, Damon's jaw dropping as he couldn't believe it. That red-headed guy...just killed off one of his partners? Gritting his teeth, Damon was only pushed away by the impact. "That was crazily long man..." Shin wondered with an sweat-drop though indeed the timeskip between Damon entering the ship and being thrown out as quite long. One wouldn't notice it though. "Oh my...he really seemed like a nice guy" It was Meredy's time to finally show up her emotional side. She had a sad expression, wondering why the Caribou guy would do what he did. "Maybe...it shows he really was being sympathetic with you..." "That was not...a interesting death" Samantha cleared her throat as she said it in a serious tone, they all knew her and that phrase could only mean she is probaly disgusted. "At weird times, we got a not-so-sad death..." Hershell muttered sighing. "Oi Hershell! That's--" Meredy couldn't finish as Anorak cut her up in the talk. "Don't go all pissy on him, Witch...he didn't know or meet the guy" The blonde mage finished off his cigarrette as he tossed it to the ground and smashed it. "Tch...fair enough" Meredy only sat on a chair she had found, bored mostly. Also annoyed at the fact Anorak ended up understanding Hershell's implication while she herself didn't. Yeah, that was childish of her, but ah well. "So...finishing it off...it gives me another reason for beating that guy up" Damon said in a serious tone as he took sight of everyone in there. Even though he was their idiot boss, they felt the fierce determination given away by his serious look. They knew as of the flashback, how they tried to persuade him. But no, Damon is disobedient. Meredy looked at everyone as well, giving a nod to each one. Now, the pinkette only looked back to the Slayer, giving him a questioning yet fierce look "So, Boss. I'd just recommend for we to head back to Fiore, really...I...no, we are not forcing you to, but...you gotta decide it" Meredy had now a worried look on her face, Damon only got up from the chair he used. "Alright, thank you guys, I will leave for a short walk" Damon grinned innocently as he waved a Bye with his right hand. Now heading towards the docks again, mostly to think about the current situation. Sam was about to say something about it, but she was cut off as Damon was away from the group. She could now only begin to run towards his direction, the woman really needed to talk with him a bit. Samantha looked back at the group she was about to leave, receiving a nod from no other than Reggie, pretty much like an agreement she should go. Their boss, Damon D. Draco, would now probaly be quite near to the docks even though it's been not so much time he has left. Anorak could only wonder what kind of conversation Sam would try to go on with Damon. Yeah, he wasn't really happy at the thought of them doing it. Docks Damon was now located at the board of the street which connected with the seas. He looked down at his reflection figure on the water near him. The hybrid tried to smile widely, though due to the waves of the sea, his reflection still seemed to have a sad expression. Damon lost his smile at that, sighing as he was thinking up on his decision. "Hummm...If I decide to go back, I won't get to explore the vastness of magics out there and test myself, but then my comrades wouldn't be bothered with battling anyone or so..." Damon scratched his head, saying out aloud the possibilities "If we go on...some of us may be hurt, people don't like being hurt...AWW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!" Damon hit his head against his palm. "Having a hard time?" Someone tapped on his right shoulder, making him look up only to catch sight of Samantha's figure, she was smiling at him. "Eh...kinda" Damon said with a type of comical yet sad face, he was indeed doubtful after all. "I am mostly...doubtful of what to do..." "It's the only doubt you got" Samantha said with a smile yet a sweatdrop on her head. It was funny yet a bit idiotic since the man said like he was doubtful about something else as well. "If I were you...I don't know, I'd go on" She sat next to him, crossing her legs. "But, what about the others---" He began but was quickly cut off by the woman who now had closed her right fist tightly. "If they really think of you as their friend and as their boss, they will never mind lending a helping hand!!" She almost screamed, partially annoyed at how Damon had doubts about his comrades. "I don't really want to put you guys in dang---" The slayer was cut yet again much to his amusement, becoming slightly annoyed at it. "As I said, we won't mind helping you, as your friends and team-mates! Trust in us, please" She said in a moaning like tone much to Damon's surprise, his eyes widdening for an instant. Recomposing his expression, he looked back at her again, giving her a nod. Sam didn't understand much or what the nod could have meant, but she had the slight impression that he was agreeing with her. She got an smile, but comic and quickly lost it as Damon began to make negative signals with his head movements while his eyes were closed. Yeah, now she was quite confused as to what he was doing. "So, if we are gonna continue...it means more strong people will appear, like that red-head guy!" Damon said, standing in his two legs with his arms open and his fists closed. It looked like a determined person's pose, indeed, the dragon slayer was very known for his various weird poses. Samantha nodded to him while smiling and humming as well. Her eyes were closed as she beared that very happy expression on how the mood had changed. The wood mage couldn't lie that she likes him a lot, and tries to demonstrate so every time which is possible. "Which means, I don't need to hold back anymore" Damon gave a fierce look as he analyzed his right fist which was closed. Sam just got up from the ground as she localizated a nearby Ice-Cream mini shop. She laughed as he said those words, mostly like she thought she knew Damon was always serious in battle. Arriving at the ice cream, Samantha muttered something to the woman inside it while also making a peace sign. It wasn't exactly meaning peace, but yeah, it meant she was wanting two ice-creams. Sam smiled at the woman as the latter went further inside the mini-shop to grab the flavors. Then she could only gasp as a shockwave slightly pushed her some inches away from her position. The shockwave produce a gust of wind so powerful that it indeed pushed her back, although only slightly as mentioned. before Her eyes widdened as she looked to her left, only to take sight of something quite unexpected as of now. There was an not-so-small but not-so-big crater which happened to be located just where Damon was standing. She could now look more clearly, his fist was punching the ground or just stood there as of now. That was the aftermath of his punch? Oh yeah, it was. Even though it was middle sized, it could cover up the entire street from one side to another. Sam comicly ignored the woman who brought the ice-creams, as the latter was left alone by the former that headed towards the Hybrid Slayer. She could say she was impressed but, well, she wasn't really wanting to spend money on an street fixing. "As much as this is surprising...did you really...need to do it?" "I needed to test it out y'know!!" Damon shout suddenly with a crazy face fault, almost protesting about Sam's complaint. But then he recomposed his face by changing to a much serious expression "So this is my current physical-only strength huh..." "Yes, it's quite much" Samantha giggled with a sweat-drop on the back off her head, mostly because he sounded like he didn't know his own strength. "But now I suppose that you've decided it?" By her look and expression, Damon could notice some sparkles surrounding Sam's face much to his wonder. "Indeed!! We're gonna head to the next island!! My Dragon Instinct is itching" Damon said putting his left open palm above his eyes' area as he took a look of the surroundings. Samantha pretty much had an sweatdrop on herself by the 100th time. "Now let's go back!! To the Hawk Mobile!" Some weird TA-NA-NA-NA song played in the background as he grabbed Sam and run. "I'll tell the others via this LPhone I bought today" Samantha said as she was held by Damon, though her arms were still free and she could take hold of her lacrima. Sam waited for the calls to connect as she indeed needed to inform everyone about the decision. Soon, Meredy answered her call. "So we are really gonna follow that guy huh?" Meredy asked Samantha via her own LPhone. Others were nearby her, trying to hear the entire talk as well though she could just increase the volume for everyone to hear it. "Yes, Damon decided on this one!" Samantha responded from the other side of the Lacrima call. These recent phone-like lacrimas were really useful indeed. "I didn't think he would choose it so soon..." Hershell said mostly for the group though Samantha and Damon still heard it. "Oi, voice of the phone! I don't like thinking for too much time!!" Shout the slayer from the other side of the line. It was quite fun that Damon couldn't easily recognize one of his partners' voice, even though it was unique. "Name is Hershell!" The older blonde answered normally with a large grin on his face as he scratched his beard. He talked to Damon like it was their first meeting, weird enough. "Pleasured to meet you Hershel--" Damon received an slight slap from Sam. "Damon, Anorak here, about your decision! It didn't matter what would be it really! I will just be glad to help you beating that guy's ass for sure!" The younger blond said surprisingly grabbing the communicator from the pinkette's hand, the latter became a bit annoyed at the action. "We will as well!" The rest of the Red Hawk team shout at once in unison, making Damon grin widely. "We're life friends after all, Damon bro!" Reggie said with a confident tone evident in his voice. He had just finished a fish and was already smiling, with his arms apparently crossed. Most likely a hero's pose at it. "I'd like to help you out as well Mr. Damon!!" Wonderful shout crying towards the lacrima "Let me pay for everything I did of wrong!! I also want to get some of the rubies back" The man was genuinely crying at this point. Though indeed Damon wondered what of wrong the big-butt guy did. "I want to help you as well! Shark Boy! And if possible, I'd also like some of the rubies for me!!" The big Fafner cried out as well, determined to lend in his strength and help. He brought both his arms up in a gladiator way. Many of the remaining participants also shout similar things as well, all of them decided that they should indeed help the Slayer. It was Nazar's time to comment as he got up from the ground, sighing at it "...I shall help you out as well" He put his little sword in it's sheath as he took a look at the team, determined as well. Even though he was the only to not have said anything about the rubies, it could be felt that he wanted some as well. Everyone looked at Shin who now tried to said something though he was trembling "I-I a-also...w-w-wa-nt to help you guys!!" He shout at once while closing his eyes in shame due to the situation. Damon grinned widely from his side of the call, confident now that many would be helping him. His friends and his new-found friends would be on his side. "Just wait for me you guys!!" Damon shout in the lacrima making everyone cover their ears. Train Station "I can't believe he indeed wanted to go! Heh!" Anorak muttered finishing another cigarrette, smashing it on the ground as he put up the last package on the Train's package room. The rest of the group was already on their seats as he did so. Moments later Samantha and Damon would arrive, of course they wouldn't say much mostly because everything was discussed already via lacrima. Both of course recalled it all clearly. Now they would head straightly towards the next island. "I thought you guys would take some more time!" Meredy kinda complained as she put her upper torso out of the window to look at both mages. She was slightly annoyed since every and any time was precious. "But anyway! Hurry up, hurry up!!" She clapped both of her hands. "Mr. Damon!! Thank you!!" The man looked to his side as his name was called. In unison, Wonderful, Fafner and lots more of the Tournament's participant, cried at him. They did not only shout but were also tearful. Nazar was near them, with a quite embarassed face at it. Shin though was already inside the train's cabin, sitting in his own chair. "Everyone is ready to go I take it?" Samantha asked with an honest smile printed on her happy expression. Everyone who was outside the train, nodded at the woman and followed her to the train's insides. Damon jumped in the train as well, though he would not realize he was about to ride a vehicle. They got enough money to pay a cabin for everyone, in other words, one cabin for the entire group. Now they were sitting together inside, looking up for a decision on what they would do now. "Okay, for the plan once we reach that guy!" Meredy began to explain, checking if anyone would listen and remain silent "I thought on most of us disguising as regular tourists and entering the island" They nodded to her statement "We would divide ourselves in some groups, each for some place and it would be during the lunch's time that we would attack" "I would be capable of detecting the enemies by using my underground plants" Samantha complimented Meredy's statements. "But why during lunch time?!" Shin asked, kinda curious at his point, evident by the expression he had on his face. The man wasn't much of an strategist. "Yeah...food time is precious" Damon cried while almost complaining about the women's decision "Couldn't we do it like in a non-food time?!" Damon's stomached roared at the latest statements. Anorak sighed at it, even he knew why the girls would choose up the food time "It's because most of the Island's authorities will be busy having their lunch at that time" He gave him a deep breath off his new cigarrette. Hershell coughed a bit due to the smoke but stated "With that, we won't need to worry about being imprisoned by property's damage---" Then the pinkette quickly cut him up by saying "Exactly, we will head straight towards the enemies' base wherever it is" She pointed her finger towards the ground while drawing out some figures. Said figures would the path between them and their enemies. "But we don't know how much of them will be there, I don't think it'll be just those three guys---" Reggie pronunciated himself but was quickly cut out by Nazar. "Each group may take one person in then" He said it simply even though he knew it wouldn't be so easy since their enemy was Shadow Broker. Few knew about them, but those few would never lie that they are indeed one of the most dangerous organization and group roaming around this Earth. The train had began to move as Damon didn't even notice nor did he look at the window to see the movement. Smoke went out of it's chamine as it glided through the marine train's path. Meredy had then proposed for everyone that they should finish deciding things once they arrive in the island. Which everyone agree by the way. Damon however couldn't contain his excitement as he remembers his brief clash with the red-haired man. Putting his head out of the window like a dog, Damon felt the cold wind beat against his face and hair, making it go backwards. "Wait for me...Caribou!!" Damon shout as he was outside, the train continued his path while everyone inside their cabin could only wonder if the plan was gonna work or not. "I'm going to beat your ass" Damon said determined as he looked towards the horizon with a very big grin. To Be Continued End Of Arc In the Next chapter, Damon and company have finally reached their destination, Thir Island!! The decision was made and now they got to face off against the Almighty Brokers!! Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown